


Color: Green

by KhakiPants



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhakiPants/pseuds/KhakiPants
Summary: It all started in 7th grade. I met the girl of my dreams.-Sorry for a shitty summary and title, this is my first real fic, so please excuse any mistakes-Middle school/high school AU-Note: Most of this story will be first person focusing on Tobin. The beginning is shit and really sketchy. It gets better, I swear!





	1. Meeting Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading lol. Sorry about typos, I've just pulled an all nighter and I had to rewrite a ton of the story because it would just disappear.

I first noticed her in seventh grade. Cliché right? You know, noticing someone and then developing feelings for them? That's how every crush works anyways, I'm not special. Im a freshman in high school now and sorting out my crush on a certain green eyed girl. She just does things to me.   
•  
**Seventh Grade**  
 I'm the "new kid" at school now. It's my first day and honestly, I'm terrified. It's already half way into the school year, what will people think of me... I've always been self cautious and a little ball of anxiety. Of course I am aware that I have some real problems and they are all flooding in right now. The next thing I know I'm being rushed out the front door and pushed into the car. 

  
"Wait! I left my phone on the kitchen counter!"   
"Tobin, I swear to gosh if you pull this again I will make you walk to school."  
Well, that's my mother in a summary. Notice how she didn't say "God"? Yeah she's a religious nut. I believe in God, go to church, and practically live off the Bible, but my mom takes it to a whole new level. She's almost as radical as the Westboro Baptist Church, but she's nice about it. Now this might not make sense because let's face it, a radical is a radical. She just preaches against people in a semi-nicer way. Instead of being like "GOD HATES YOU." Or that other shit the WBC pulls, she's more like "Faggots burn in hell!" Yeah, it's not much of a difference, but she believes god loves everyone.  
"Ok mom! I got my phone lets go!"  
Like I said, it's halfway into the school year here in Southern California, so the day I'm starting school is... February 16th. I'm originally from Jersey so things are unfamiliar here.  
   
* **HONK** *

"You son of a female dog! If you can't drive, don't get on the road!" Are the exact words of my mother as we get cut off. 

We arrive at school, and it looks so weird. Instead of one building with all the classes inside, it's like multiple buildings with only classrooms in them. No hallways. What the fuck is this place? ( _ **Authors note: if you didn't know this is how most schools are in Southern California**_ ) Why the hell are there no hallways? No singular big building, no inside cafeteria, no lockers. This is going to take some getting used to. My mom and I walk into the office and we are recognized instantly. 

"Ahh! The Heaths! Welcome to our beautiful campus! I hear you're from the other side of the United States! Very exciting! Let me get a student to guide you around, here's your schedule."  
Why is the office lady so! Excited! For! Me! To! Be! Here! Honestly, what is this place.   
"Meet Roxanne, she's going to guide you around today. Maybe you two can be friends!"  
"Uhhh yeah, okay..." was my response. What was I supposed to say? "Hey Roxanne!!! Let's be best friends!!! This is great!!" Honestly what did she expect?  
"So I hear you're a new student in need of assistance. Can you give me your schedule so I can show you where classes are? The bell is going to ring in 15 minutes so we have to be quick." 

I hand over my schedule tentatively.   
"We don't have any classes together, but that's ok because I know where they are. Follow me."   
"Alright give me a second. Bye mom! See you later today!"  
"Goodbye sweetie! Have a great first day."  
I honestly hate having to be so expressive and **!!!!!** All the time. 

I noticed that my first class was Pre-Algebra. My mom wavered me into an advanced math class even though I suck at math and it's the middle of the year. I'm not going to know jack shit. My second class is art, my third class is History, then Science, then PE, and it all wraps together with English. I really hope I get the good teachers and they won't make me catch up or anything. My thinking was interrupted when Roxanne said something.

  
"Sorry, what? I didn't hear what you said." Wow look at me, the girl who can't pay attention.  
"It's okay. Here's the math building, which we call the fifteen hundred building because all the classes are 15 _XX_. Your class is 1504 so that's around this corner. Ahh nice, you got Ms. Rooke. Everyone likes her."  
Awesome. Hopefully I'll like her. The rest of the 15 minutes before the bell go like this for all my classes. I quickly thank Roxanne when the bell rings.

I walk in a little later than everyone else because my last class is all the way across campus, and that's where I started my walk. As soon as I take no more than 5 steps in, I notice most eyes on me. Well, uhh this is awkward.  
"Welcome! You must be Tobin, it's an honor to have you in my class this year. I hope you know enough of our curriculum to not fall behind. If you ever want a refresher on anything, or just need someone to talk to you can come in my class during brunch, lunch, or after school. Here's your seat, right next to Daniel."  
"Yeah ok, thanks." I respond. Polite much? What is wrong with me and why am I so salty? What the hell is brunch? It wasn't on my schedule so I'm going to ask Daniel.  
"Psst. Dude. What is brunch?"  
He responds with "Brunch is right after first period and it lasts 15 minutes. It's just a little break if we want to eat or walk around."  
"Awesome."

At my school back in NJ there was no brunch. Our passing periods were long enough so we had time to eat a quick snack or whatever, but here passing periods are 3 minutes.

Math is super boring. Like really boring. Turns out my school was around the same place because I was also in pre-algebra there. My mind wandered around and my thoughts went back to where they usually end up, which is one of two places. Soccer and my identity. Soccer was always easy to me. It's as if the ball was glued to my feet. My identity was always an odd subject. I think I'm not attracted to guys even though I've never really been attracted to girls. I mean there's a few actresses that have my eye, but nobody I've seen in real life.

* **RING** *

The bells here are weird. They sound electronic (well they are electronic) but you would expect the sound of a bell, but this sounds like a buzzer. That bell signaled the end of brunch, so I start heading to art. I like to paint and draw so hopefully this class is an easy A.

I walk in and a similar thing happens in this class with the stares and the teacher, but this time he asks me to introduce myself. So I stand up in the front of the classroom and start my introduction.

"Hey guys, my name is Tobin. Tobin Heath. And uh I'm from New Jersey. I just moved out here and I hope this school year ends well."  
Well I thought that was enough but of course my art teacher decided to do a little q and a with me while I was standing in the front of the class.  
"So, Tobin, what are your hobbies?"  
What a basic question.  
"I like to play soccer and surf a little bit on the side."

I start to walk towards the tables but realized. I don't know where to sit.  
"Tobin, you can sit next to Christen. Christen can you raise your hand?"  
And holy shit this girl is stunning. Well, stunning in my seventh grade mind. I look next to her and there's someone sitting there.  
"Mr. V I'm sitting here. Why can't you put that _thing_ in a different seat." The boy said. I'm pretty sure he only said this because he's not used to a girl being more masculine then him, and I'm not even that masculine!  
"Wow, low blow man. You really got me in the heart."  
Of course me saying this earns a chuckle from some of the class, including that girl. Jesus Christ, she's phenomenal.

"Tyler, move seats. I'm having them sit next to each other because Christen is the captain of the club team nearby."  
This forces that twat out of his seat and to walk over to sit next to that one lonely kid in the back. I sit down and look at Christen.  
"Uhh hello. I'm Tobin."  
"Yeah, I know. You introduced yourself to the class earlier." She says this while simultaneously trying to suppress a giggle.  
"I'm Christen Press. What position do you play?"  
"Mostly midfield. Sometimes my coach puts me up top or back. Just whatever he needs, I'm pretty versatile."  
"Cool. As you heard I'm captain for our local club team, and I'm a forward. You should join us at Poinsettia FC. We aren't the best club team around here, but we are climbing the ranks." Poinsettia FC, huh? Aren't poinsettias flowers? Yeah they're flowers.  
"Uh I'll think about it." I'm definitely going to join knowing she's on the team. Even though I said maybe, that's a yes.

Christen tells me just about everything I need to know about Poinsettia. It's offseason, but they still practice and have matches and everything. I chat a little more with Christen and found out that soccer is a winter sport here, which means the season just ended. I guess it makes sense that it's a winter sport because it doesn't snow and the weather never gets too extreme.

Class ends and I'm left thinking about soccer and art. The rest of the day is super slow because I don't do anything. In history and science we are in the middle of a project, which I luckily don't have to do because I joined too late. PE was easy and I didn't have to dress out because I don't have the uniform yet. Turns out Christen is in my PE class as well, but she doesn't talk to me because she has friends in the class. In English all we did was write. Lucky for me the day I came we started an essay on a dumb book.

"Tobin can you see me after class?" My teacher asks me a simple question but I can't form a word quick enough so I just nod. All I had to say is "yes" or "yeah". When I'm in English class it's as if I forgot the whole language. Finally, the final bell rings. I start to run out of the classroom when I remember I need to talk to my teacher. I pause and walk up to my teachers desk. Her name is Ms. Mo.  
"Ok Tobin, as you know we are starting an essay on a book that we read as a class. Have you read And Then There Were None?"  
"Uhh yes I have. It's actually one of my favorite books." No it's not. Why did I say that? I don't know. Normally I'm not really a "class pet" type of person but I like this teacher, so I'm going to try my best.  
"Awesome. I guess you will be writing this essay. I don't expect any less than the other students who read it with me."  
And with that I'm gone.

I usually run home after school. At least that's what I did back in Jersey. I probably should've told my mom I would be running home. _Yikes_. As I'm running I notice there is a soccer field. I didn't notice it before because we had to drop my siblings off at school first. There's a few people kicking around a ball though, and it looks like they're having a good time. As I'm looking down I lock eyes with someone, and you wouldn't guess who. Just kidding, it's predictable. Just smile and wave. Holy shit she waved back? Why am I internally breaking down? Fuck my heart is racing. Coincidentally, I'm not looking where I'm going and don't see that I'm about to fall off the sidewalk.

Nothing is like having your very attractive... uhh associate? Pal? Table mate? Friend? Acquaintance? Long story short, I fell. Hard.  
Very loudly I exclaim, " _Holy Shit_!" And this earns a huge amount of laughter from the field. It takes a second but eventually I can hear people running down the sidewalk.

"Tobin are you ok?" Christen asks this as more of an exclamation than a question.  
My response is,"Yeah I'm all good. My knee is bleeding a little bit though."  
"Dude! That fall you took there was hilarious! My name's Kelley by the way. Spelled K-E-L-L- _E_ -Y not K-E-L-L-Y."  
"Nice to meet you Kelley, you're in 7th grade as well?"  
"Yeah, my birthday is in the summer though, so I'm one of the youngest in 7th grade, Chris taking first place for youngest because she skipped a grade."  
"Yeah I'm normally one of the youngest as well because my birthday is in May."  
Turns out Kelley is an easygoing person and fun to hang out with.  
Christen suddenly remembers something. "Amy! Lauren! Get over here you need to meet the new kid!"  
Two girls come running over and I find out that they are also new students, but they came here in the beginning of the year. Both of them are a grade above me, but that's fine. It's always fun to have friends that are older than you. I was the oldest one until they came along. They nickname us three the "New Kids" whatever that means. We aren't even friends. My thoughts are interrupted with-  
_SHIT_! I've gotta get home!  
"Uhhh sorry guys I gotta get home. I'll talk to you guys later. Nice meeting you Amy, Lauren, and Kelley!"

Just like that I'm sprinting. I finally reach my house which is a solid 2.5 miles away. Slightly out of breath from sprinting most of the way, I walk in, grab a water, and then collapse on the couch. It's not even 30 seconds when I hear someone yelling at me.

"Tobin Powell Heath! What took you so long to get home?"  
"Sorry mom I ran into some people from school and I think we are going to be friends. Also, mom, there's a local soccer club nearby called Poinsettia FC and I was wondering if I could head over and see if they would let me join them. My friend told me that they train from 6:30-9 pm on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So, what's it gonna be?"  
"Well... it does start after dinner and you do love soccer. Why not. You said 6:30 right? It's only 3:26 right now so you have time to do all your homework before practice."  
I am internally screaming. This is the best day of my life! I never thought I would like school, or make friends on my first day let alone have my mom allow me to do something that doesn't involve my siblings. Elaborating on that, it gets really annoying getting invited to something and then your mom forcing one of your older sisters to go with you, and then finding out both of them have plans, so you can't go. Like Jesus Christ mom, they're my friends, not theirs. Anyways I'm getting sidetracked.

I run up to my room with my backpack and start my essay. There's a paper template I was given to fill out, so that makes it 100x easier, then I guess I refine it after filling it out. For English all that I had to do for now was fill out the template and turn it in on Wednesday. I finish about half of it and put it back into my backpack. Suddenly I remember that there was math homework.

Pulling it out of my backpack I sigh out loud. How in the hell does the quadratic formula even work? Like I know what it is, but I'm not sure how it works or what exactly it does. I quickly search online on how to apply the formula to the numbers given and I'm left even more confused than before. I try my best to finish quickly while getting as many as I can correct, and this takes me an hour and a half. So much for "quickly" huh. It's about 5 pm and my mom calls me down for dinner.

Dinner is pretty much the same as every other day. Basic suburban family meals that include chicken and vegetables. All six of us sit at the table which includes my mom, my dad, Perry, Katie, Jeff, and me. We do a dinner time prayer and then dig in. It is only now when I realize that I am starving. We spend an hour eating and talking about school. I look at the time and excuse myself so I can get ready for soccer.

Entering my room I pick up some scattered clothes across the floor trying to be clean and organized, but knowing that ultimately my room will be a mess. Looking around my closet I want to wear something that says "I know what I'm doing" but not "I know everything, you peasants" ya feel? I decide that you know what, it's going to be a little chilly outside so I'm going to wear all black. Nothing can go wrong when you wear black. Boom, black Nike tee shirt. Pow, black Nike shorts. Zoom, black Nike socks. I honestly don't know how Nike hasn't sponsored me by now. My mom knocks on my door while I'm in the middle of talking to myself and checking myself out. She tells me we have to go right now. Quickly, I grab my phone and start to head out. My soccer bag is already in the car, so that's one less thing I have to worry about. Wait hold up... the cleats I have in my bag aren't black, what an outfit ruiner. I guess it will be a little flash of color for my dark outfit.

We arrive 10 minutes early so my mom can talk to the coaches and make sure everything is alright. I think the whole team is already here. What's with them being early? I toss my bag next to the bench and slowly put on my boots and put my shin guards on the side of my calf. I don't understand the point of shin guards, they don't do anything. I have to wear them though, so they just chill off to the side.

"Tobin! Glad you could make it!"  
Looking up I see those eyes.  
"Hey! Yeah I came. Why are you guys all so early? It's kinda weird."  
"Most of us like to get here 15 minutes early so we can talk, fool around, or just get loose before practice starts."  
Sounds like I should be getting here earlier if I get to mess around.

"Alright everyone! Gather around we have a potential new member. Everybody welcome Tobin Heath!"  
I get pushed to the front of the crowd so I'm standing in front of everyone. Similar to art class, I get a little q and a from coach Mary.  
"Where are you from?"  
"New Jersey."  
"What position do you play?"  
"Mostly mid, but I can play other positions."  
"Perfect. We need more middies. Most importantly, do you have dogs?"  
Huh? Why is this the most important question?  
"Um, no I don't have any pets."  
What kind of question is do you have do-  
"Darn. We really love dogs here on the team and we were looking for more precious pooches."  
That makes sense, mostly.  
"Alright, that's the end of the interrogation. Let's get started! Run two laps for warmup, then Christen can get us stretched."  
"YES COACH!"  
Jesus. That was so uniform and together. What is one lap around here? It's just one big patch of grass out here. I just follow everyone and run with them even though I know I could run this faster than everyone here. Christen starts to slow down so she's next to me.

"Hey bud." Smooth, Tobin. That's how you pick up girls.  
"Hey dude. It's kinda confusing on what a lap is around here, but one lap is basically a quarter mile. So that means we run a half mile for warmup. Uhh ok... that's not that bad.  
"Hey Christen, how come nobody is running ahead? I'm sure one of us could run this quickly."  
"Coach believes that since we are a team, during warm ups we should run and stretch together, but during fitness testing and drills it's every girl for herself."  
"Yeah, that makes sense. If I knew where the invisible boundaries for the laps were I could totally flame everyone out here."  
"Is that a challenge, Tobin Heath?"  
"Yes it is, Christen Press."  
And with that Christen takes off. What happened to "run as a team"? I sprint trying my best to catch up, but notice her slowly getting further and further away from me even though I'm trying my hardest. She stops, so I assume that was the two laps.  
"So Chris, can I call you that? Anyways, what happened to 'run as a team'?" I use air quotes. What a loser.  
"I was challenged, and I love challenges."  
"Christen can you come here please?" It's coach. She doesn't sound upset or anything, but I know she's going to mention the race. I overhear a little bit of the conversation here and there. It's mostly "why weren't you running with the team?" And "Sorry coach, she challenged me to a race and I couldn't lose." Which is all I heard from that. The rest of the team finishes their warmup and Kelley, Amy, and Lauren come over.

"Tobin what the hell was that? I can't believe you challenged Chris! She's the fastest one in all of the local club teams!"  
"Shit Kelley, I didn't know that. If I did I wouldn't have challenged her."  
They all sigh and say at the same time, "Rookie mistake."

Chris comes back and starts making everyone stretch. We spend a lot of time warming up and stretching. Later I figure out that we spend 30 minutes warming up and stretching every practice.

We start doing some drills and this is when I find out Christen can really kick. Geez, her kick is just awesome. She can hit areas in goal pretty easily which makes her a target for defenders who attempt to stop her from scoring, but ultimately fail. For some reason coach is making us do everything one by one, which I'm told is only because they are evaluating me and seeing how I play. They also told me that I should watch them so I can see how thy play. Most people on the team are surprisingly good. Some people could use some work, but overall I'd say we are a solid team. Eventually it's my turn, so I pull out all my tricks. Dribbling easily around cones, I add a little flair so people know what I can really do. This earns a few "woah"s here and there. Eventually I have to take a shot at goal, and I hit the crossbar. So much for showing off, I can't even get it in the goal.  
"Very impressive Tobin. We should work a little bit on your aim, but you are a good player." Thanks, coach.

Practice ends and coach summons us all together.  
"Is anyone opposed to Tobin joining the team?"  
I look around and see that there are no hands up. Awesome.  
"Well Tobin, I guess that means you are a part of our team. Welcome to the bouquet." Is all coach says when I'm suddenly embraced by everyone on the team saying congratulations.

We all start heading towards the parking lot and I spot Christen. I increase my pace a little bit to catch up with her.  
"Hey Tobin! You did really well today, I'm impressed. You got fancy feet and can hit the crossbar first try!"  
"Thanks Chris, I do have to say you have a killer kick. You could probably easily get that ball past a goalies hands."  
"Aw thanks you're too kind."

* **HONK** *

Shit, it's my mother. I hop into my car and wave at Chris. Her eyes are the last thing I remember from that day before I fall asleep.  
Those green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you want me to continue. I tried to write this chapter as if I was a 7th grader. Surprisingly it was hard because I've blocked out all of middle school from my memory. Reminder: currently they are all 12-14 years old. 
> 
> Feel free to literally comment anything. Like I don't care if you rip me a new one because of my horrible writing skills.


	2. Spaghetti and meatballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoy.

I wake up to my annoying alarm clock, but for some reason today it's extra annoying. It's my 10th day at this new school, and so far, all is good. The one negative is that the history and science projects are over so now I actually have to pay attention in class. I did score well on my English essay though, so that's a positive. That's really the one thing that I've done well on so far.

"Tobin! Let's go!" That's my mom. Ugh. Why is she calling me down so early?  
I glance at my alarm clock and realize why. I've been sleeping through the alarm for a solid 20 minutes. A new record.  
"Give me a minute mom!"  
I start to run around my room in search for clean clothes. I said my room was going to be a mess, and it is. I find a t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. Why cargo shorts you ask, because I always have extra pockets to put whatever I need in them. I can't find a pair of socks quick enough so by the time I'm running out the door, I have to wear flip flops.  
"Tobin! Get in the car, you're going to make your sisters late!"  
As I'm getting into the car mom hands me a cup full of various breakfast foods.  
"Umm, mom? Do you have a fork or something?"  
"No Tobin, you're making us late so eat it wit your hands."  
And with that I'm left eating eggs and bacon with my hands.

It takes too long to drop off my sisters so I end up getting to school right when first bell rings. What I don't understand is that it says school starts at 7:45, but first bell rings at 7:40. It's one of the additions to my ever growing list of things that confuse me.

Walking... well, jogging into class I take my seat. Lucky for me I make it before the late bell rings. In the past few days Daniel and I have actually become pretty good friends with him. Not like a "hey let's meet after school" friend, but a chat with during math friend. We had a quiz last Friday which I actually didn't do that bad on despite me not knowing what was going on. A B- on the quiz does make my grade a B because I've only got a few grades in there so far. It's Friday so there's no homework. Hell yeah.

During brunch I hang out with all the soccer kids. It's kinda odd how there are groups of kids everywhere, similar to movies. Like, we got the band kids, popular girls, future English majors, video game nerds, and many more. In this soccer group we eat our snack as quickly as possible so we can kick around a soccer ball. Sometimes it's just a freestyle competition between me and anyone who challenges me. I end up winning just about all of them, except for one. I dropped the ball so I got a penalty. Well, the way we score this is complicated and I don't want to explain. Most days it's just us passing around in a circle and talking to each other. I pretty much always stand next to Chris so we can talk. If I'm not standing next to her, I'm standing across from her.

I have no idea why I'm drawn towards Christen. Maybe I want to be _best friends_ with her. That's totally it.

* **RING** *

Brunch is over. Christen and I walk to art together just about every day. I found out that she didn't like that guy who sat next to her before so she's thankful that I came to this class. She also said it was awkward to sit next to a boy that had the same name as her sister.

So far in art we have done this project where we had to draw a pair of shoes, and disguise them as everyday objects. I thought I did well on my project (well I did) but christens project was super good. She disguised the shoes so well that you wouldn't know there were shoes if they weren't outlined. Currently we are doing water coloring. I really don't like watercolor because it runs everywhere and bleeds through the paper.

Chris and I started talking more to each other during the class. Sometimes we would get caught whispering to each other and get a warning. I found out she has two dogs and two sisters. The dogs and sisters thing has no correlation though. Apparently her dogs are some of the most loved dogs on the team because they are cute and well behaved.

The bell rings and I'm off to history. Boring. Turns out today in science we were doing a lab but I can't participate because I'm wearing open toed shoes. Once again my shoes pose a problem for PE. I have running shoes in my locker, but I don't have extra socks. I make a quick mental note to bring and extra pair of socks for PE. I end up having to run a mile with no socks. It wouldn't have been that bad if there weren't little pebbles in my shoes. No matter how hard I tried to get them out, they wouldn't leave. I get a decent time though, not my best. My time was 6:57 because of the stupid pebbles in my shoe. Chris got a time of 6:13 and I find out it isn't her best. That's pretty impressive.

"Hey Tobin, why so slow dude?" This comment was made by Kelley who was almost as slow as me but beat me by 7 seconds.  
"Dude I have pebbles I my shoe and I'm not wearing socks."  
"Yeah ok, hotshot."  
Right on cue I take off my shoes and tip them over. All of the pebbles falling out. That's convenient since they wouldn't exit my shoe earlier.

English was boring today. Since we finished the essay, which I got an A- on (a personal best) all we've been doing is grammar worksheets. They are all super easy to do, so I've been turning in my homework on time and correct.

I call my mom to come pick me up at the soccer field because there is no way in hell I'm running home in flip flops. Walking towards the field I see that Christen and the gang are at the field again, and I also found out they hang after school everyday at the field for about half an hour. I kick around with them a little bit until I hear a honk from my moms car.  
As I am running to my car I yell, "Peace out Girl Scouts!" at them.

"So, Tobin, how was school today? Do you like this new school?"  
"Today was pretty much the same as every other day mom. And yes I like this school so far." I reply.  
"Good."  
It's dead quiet the rest of the way home. This happens just about every day when my mom and I are in the car alone. Dead. Silence.

We arrive home and I run up into my room. After I close my door I walk over to my record player and put on some sick tunes. Yes I have a record player, and it's awesome. Soon enough, I'm asleep.

"Tobin! It's time for soccer hurry up."  
Wait, I didn't eat dinner, why didn't she wake me up? I quickly get ready and throw on whatever I can because I'm already done with dressing nicely for soccer.  
Right when I get downstairs I ask, "Mom, why didn't you wake me up for dinner I'm starving."  
"You just looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to interrupt. You can eat some of our leftovers quickly before we leave."  
Uhh ok. For the gazillionth time ever we are eating spaghetti and meatballs. Fun times in the Heath household, things are never boring or bland.

I arrive at the field 10 minutes early and start messing around with the ball. Everyone tries to steal the ball away from me, but I just nutmeg them. The only person who's managed to take the ball away from me is Chris, but that's only because I let her. Not for any other reason... or anything. Ok, maybe it's because I freeze up when I'm around her, but don't tell anybody!  
"Two laps everyone! Tobin can stretch us out today." Thanks coach.  
"Uh coach I really don't want to... you can have someon-"  
"I don't care Tobin, just run and then stretch us out."  
Fuck me.

We finish our two laps and begin stretching. My mind is racing at a hundred miles an hour. What if I mess up? What if I embarrass myself? What if I forget what I'm saying? As these thoughts are racing through my head, I feel a hand touch my shoulder.  
"Tobin why are you stressing out? Just calm down you'll be fine."  
It's the voice of an angel. Suddenly a calm runs over my body. Normally someone saying that to me would freak me out more, but when Christen said it all I felt was calm. The reassurance from my friend was all I needed to get us started stretching.

After practice Chris and I walk out together towards the parking lot.  
"Hey Tobin, do you wanna come over for a sleepover tomorrow? Just you and me?"  
Holy shit. Uhh oh my god. I can't believe this is happening to me!!! Oh my fuckinng god this is the best day of my life.  
"Tobin, you ok? You kinda blanked out for a second."  
"Yes! I'll have a sleepover with you. Text me your address and I'll be over." I said this knowing that I needed to really convince my mom to let me go over. My mom only lets me go over to my friends house when she knows their parents.  
"Awesome! I'll tell my parents you're coming over tomorrow. You can come by at 3pm. Bring everything you need for a sleepover, bringing a sleeping bag is an optional."  
"Yeah, awesome."  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Tobin." And with that she's off. God damn I really want to be her _best friend_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I planned to make 7th grade 2 chapters max, but then I wrote about the sleepover in this chapter so now I'm writing 3. You're welcome I guess. 
> 
> Kudos and comment if you want. Comment anything for real. You got problems personally? Comment. You wanna rip me a new asshole because I suck at writing? Comment.


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Tobin have a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update, tennis season is starting so I had to play tennis a lot lmao.

**_Chris_ : Hey Tobin, don't forget to bring a swimming suit so we can swim around in my pool :)**

**_Tobin_ : Yeah ok u got it ;P**

I receive these texts as I'm packing my sleepover stuff. It takes me a little while to find my swimsuit, so by the time I find it I'm left wondering. Should I wear it under my clothes or just wait? I'll ask

**_Tobin_ : Hey Chris r we gonna swim right when I get over or r we gonna do something else first?**

**_Chris_ : Yeah, why not. Let's swim first.**

Ok, now that I have the answer to my question, I think I'm ready to go. Normally I wear a two piece with swim trunks, so that's what I'm doing today. I chuck on a t-shirt and I'm on my way out.

"So Tobin, I'm going to stay a little while and chat with Christen's parents real quick. Is that ok?" my mother asks. I respond with "Uh yeah I guess? I mean I don't really know them that well either so I'm not sure why you're asking me if it's ok."  
"No need to get an attitude Tobin. If you snap at me one more time I'm turning us around and bringing us home. Is that clear?"  
I sigh very audibly, "Yes mom."  
I wasn't even sassy or anything. I was just saying we both don't know all the Press's.

I don't know exactly where she lives, but I can feel the anxiety creeping up because I know we are getting close.   
"Turn right in point five miles."  
God damnit GPS, not helping me out here.   
"You have reached your destination on the left."  
Fuck me. Deep breaths bud. In for three, out for three.

We step out of the car and walk up to the front door, which is surprisingly open. I hope nothing bad happened like robbery or murder. We ring the doorbell just in case.

A man appears in the doorway looking genuinely happy.   
"Nice to meet you! You must be Tobin, Chris has told me a lot about you."  
I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I'm positive I'm blushing.   
"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Press." Is my response.   
"No. None of this 'Mr. Press' nonsense, that makes me feel old. Call me Cody."  
"Ok yea-"  
"Tobin! Come over here!" It's Christen. I trek on over and go in for a hug. Pulling back a little I mutter a pathetic "Hi." She giggles a little bit then responds with "Hi."

We step away from each other and she leads me by hand over to the pool. I notice Kelly, Lauren, and Amy are here.   
"Lauren and Amy have to leave in like half an hour, and Kell has to leave in a few hours, so we can all hang out and have fun for now."  
Awesome. Negative alone time with Chris.   
"TOBY!!!" You can probably guess who's yelling.   
"Kelley, I don't like that nickname."  
"Well I do, so from now on you're Toby."  
Sigh. Ok.

Everyone is still fully dressed and not in their swimsuit despite us all chatting for roughly 15 minutes.   
My thoughts are interrupted when Lauren says "Amy and I have to leave soon, so let's get in the pool."  
Bingo, fun time.   
Chris says, "Hey I gotta go put on my swimsuit, you guys can get in the pool without me."   
"I think we can wait. It's all good." I said that, but everyone was thinking it. Nobody really wanting to get into the pool without the host.

At this point I've completely forgotten that my mom was talking to Christen's dad.   
"Bye Tobin, see you tomorrow."  
"Bye mom."  
That was fun.

Kelley is the first one to get undressed and dive into the water after Christen comes back. Chris is wearing a simple black one piece while Kelley is just wearing a two piece. Lauren and Amy have their own thing going on with what they are wearing. Lauren is in a floral one piece and Amy was in an American flag print two piece. I do have to say that they all have nice bodies, but I'm positive mine is far superior. I mean, look at me. I'm hot shit. Man, if only I actually thought of myself that positively. I'm the only one dressed and not in the water. All eyes on me. I slowly take off my shirt revealing my fucking chiseled abs. I wish. While I wasn't chiseled, I was pretty toned I would say. Of course as soon as I take off my shirt all the way Kelley has to yell at me.   
"DAMN TOBS. YOU HOT AS FUCK!"  
Yeah, I'm 100% red as a tomato right now. Without hesitation I hop into the water and we all start messing around. ( _Authors note: It was so awkward for me to write about 7th graders like this, but I had these thoughts as a 7th grader, and I wanted to be realistic._ )

"Bye Lauren, bye Amy!" We say in unison.   
"See you guys on Monday!" Is the only response we get. Kelley, Chris, and I mess around in the pool a little bit more doing relays, hitting each other with pool noodles, and the occasional attempt to drown someone. I would say we spent a solid two hours in the pool, but it's going to start to get dark soon, so we head inside.

We all took turns rinsing off in Christen's shower before we settle down and watch a movie in Chris's room. I feel like I need to explain what I'm seeing. Instead of being a typical pink or purple, her walls are a light yellow with too many posters and photos to count. Of course, there's a huge bookshelf filled with books. Honestly, I'm in awe. We all sit on her bed and turn on tv. All of us agreed on watching Chopped.

About half an hour later Christen says, "Guys, the sun is setting. Let's roll out."  
"Roll out? As in 'Autobots, transform and roll out'?" Kelley asked.   
"Uh, yeah. Duh, what else?"  
All I have to say at this point is, "Oh my god you fucking nerd."

Christen lives really close to the beach so we pack a few blankets and walk to the beach. It takes maybe like 10 or so minutes to arrive, and once we get there the beach is pretty much deserted. We get really close to the water and set up our blankets. It's around 6:45 so we have around fifteen minutes to do whatever we want before the sun goes down. Luckily we brought a frisbee (why not a soccer ball, I know) and I would say I'm pretty good at throwing things. Especially a frisbee.

We've been throwing for around five minutes when I decide to pull out my first trick. People call it the "chicken wing" but that sounds lame so I decide to say that I didn't know what it was called. As soon as I throw it to Kelley she says "Damn Tobin! Where the hell did you learn that?" Of course, I had to make a stupid 'your mom' joke because I'm a child, so I said "Yeah man, your mom actually taught me last week."   
Kelley is blank. Either not understanding what I'm implying, or taking everything too seriously.

Christen breaks the silence a few seconds later by saying, "Guys it's starting!" We quickly sit on the blankets and cuddle together, me being in the middle. While it is pretty cold outside, I can feel a lot heat from my left arm. This is the greatest day of my life. If I died right now I would be satisfied with how I ended up. Nothing gets more perfect than this.

We continue sitting cuddled together even though it's now dark.   
* **Buzz buzz** *  
It's Kelley's phone.   
"Uh hey mom. You can pick me up at tower... uhh, you know what? I can't see a tower from here, but it's just north of the usual spot. Yeah I'm with Christen. Ok bye."

Eventually Kelley leaves and Chris and I are alone on the beach. We decide to stay a while and get our feet wet. We chase each other around for a while. Once we finish running around, both of us are out of breath. Checking the time we see it's 9pm. Jesus Christ we've been here alone for an hour and a half.   
"Hey, Tobin, we need to start heading back."

It takes be forever to respond because I'm just staring at her. "Um yeah, lead the way." Is all I could muster out.   
  
We get back and notice leftovers on the counter. Cody, Tyler... and the rest of Christen's family (don't know the names) must have eaten already. I look over the food and notice something. No meat.   
"Hey Chris, why is there no meat?"  
"We don't normally eat meat here. Instead of doing 'meatless Monday's' like a lot of people, we do 'meaty Monday' where we eat what we want. I usually don't participate because I'm a pescatarian and only eat fish, which I don't even like that much. Sorry I'm rambling, I hope you enjoy the food."  
God damn. That was the most beautiful rambling I've ever heard. Oh yeah! Before forgetting I ask Christen the names of her mom and other sister. I learn that her mom's name is Stacy and her other sister's name is Channing.

While eating we chill on the couch and watch TV. Everyone in the house is asleep except for us. This is a little odd, but then Christen says, "Normally we all sleep at around 10, but when one of us has a sleepover we don't have a bedtime. We could literally stay up all night."  
That's pretty cool. My mom never does that for me on the rare occurrence that someone comes over.

We stay up in the living room for a long time just chatting and learning about each other. This whole time I've wondered where the dogs were, but Christen says on the weekend they stay outside most of the time. I learn a lot about Christen, and she learns a lot about me. We started with just small talk, then getting into more intense subjects. Well, as intense as a 12 year old' slide can get. All of a sudden Chris says,  
"I think I'm bi." Huh? What the fuck is that?  
Before I make a dumb comment she explains what's up.   
"Recently someone has entered my life and just flipped it over. Like I get tingly around them. It's weird and I've never felt this way about anyone. I used to be only attracted to guys until this person entered my life. I just... ugh." Holy shit. Who is she talking about? I bet it's Kelley.   
"Are you talking about Kelley, because I'm here to advise you to stop right there."  
"No... but it is someone you know. Stop trying to guess." My oh my. It's someone I know. Hmmmm.

Suddenly it's quiet. For a long time.   
"Tobin... I said not to think about it."  
"Uh, technically you said to stop trying to guess, so I can still think about it." This earns a laugh. There's the Christen I know! It's so weird to see Christen look upset or sad, and I'm not even sure why!

We eventually get back into the flow of our conversation, and I felt like I needed to say something of equal intensity.   
In one breath I say, "I'm afraid my mom won't accept me when she finds out who I really am."  
"What? Why? Tobin, you are one of the greatest people I know, she would be a fool not to accept you."  
Sigh. I guess I'll explain. "My mom's views are completely different than mine. Not only that, but she's a Jesus freak. Like, I love Jesus, don't get me wrong, but she's fucking insane! She goes out to protest with the others from church yelling hateful things. I really don't think she would love me once she figures out that I have one of the attributes of the very people she hates."  
"Holy shit... Tobin, I don't know what to tell you."  
And she didn't say anything. She just hugged me. My body is warm, and I feel safe. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding and relax into her arms.

I completely ignored the fact that Christen said a curse word. I never expected that to come out of her mouth. Just a pure human being saying a curse.

The hugging goes on for a few more seconds before Chris pulls back and wipes the wetness off my face. I didn't even realize I was crying.   
"I think it's time we go to sleep."  
I can't argue with that. I'm tired physically and emotionally.

I sniffle before standing up and letting Chris lead the way back to her room. I collapse onto her bed as if I've been here before. Christen hops in next to me.

"Goodnight, Tobin."

"Goodnight, Christen. Goodnight, moon."

"Wow you took it somewhere I didn't expect it to go."

That's just how I work dude."

All talking gets quieter and quieter as I start drifting off.

Christen told me she has feelings for someone, so that makes me her best friend, right? You only tell your BFFs this shit. I'm honored.

After all these thoughts run through my head, everything goes black, and I'm _asleep_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that. The next chapter is going to be set in 8th grade. Hopefully Tobin will have figured everything out by then, but who knows. 
> 
> Leave a comment! Comment anything! I'm desperate!


	4. Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update and that it's really short. Yikes. I've had nonstop tennis for the last few weeks and several matches. I'm updating this while in math class ahh.

**8th grade**

Lately I've been noticing that Chris is getting taller. I don't know what's going on, but she's just been... growing. Like, I was taller than her before summer started, but now she's like the same height as me. It's really unfair. I'm older, so why am I not taller? Well, technically I am still taller than her, BUT!!! she's catching up, so this is a probl-

"Tobin, get your head up."  
Suddenly I jolt awake.  
"Huh?"  
The class bursts out laughing.  
"Tobin, if you drift off again, I'm giving you a detention."  
Fuck me. I can't believe I dozed off again. What is this... like the fourth time in two weeks? Jesus Christ.  
Before it seemed like I wasn't paying attention, I responded with, "Yeah, ok."

It's Friday, class shouldn't be mandatory. I only have one thing to look forward to. The soccer game after school. We are facing off against our rivals, the Falcons. Yeah, I know it's a stupid name, but they are super good at soccer.

* **DING** *

I guess that's the end of school. I pick up my bag and sprint out the door. Before I get too far I hear, "Tobin Heath, come back here."  
Shit.

I walk back into the classroom.  
"Yes, Mr. Brockett?"  
"Tobin, you have almost fallen asleep in my class multiple times within the last few weeks. I know we just got back from winter break, but you need to stay awake or else I will have to give you a demerit."  
"Uhhh... that sounds pretty serious, sir."  
I'm dumb as fuck and I don't know what a demerit is. I gotta sound like I know what it means.  
Before I could finish my thought Mr. Brockett said, "Yes Tobin, it is very serious. You need to stay awake. Sleep earlier, please."

After that little hullabaloo, I sprinted down to the field as fast as I could.  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Mr. B was getting on me about drifting off in class."  
Kelley responded with, "Well, in all fairness you do need to stop doing that."  
Smh. My own friends are against me.

Before anything else could be said Christen showed up.  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I left my stuff at home, so I had my mom bring it."  
"It's all good bro. Everyone forgets their stuff at home. Speaking of leaving stuff at home... I think I left my shin guards at home... hmm..."  
We let Kelley ramble on for a few minutes before going into the locker room and getting changed. Today is a big day. Super excited. I'm finally a starter along with the rest of the gang.

Boom. We got Chris up top with Kelley, and we got me in the midfield, just there in no particular place. The other New Kids aren't with us anymore because now they play high school soccer and can't join us. At least they made varsity, so I'm not as sad about their departure.

We walk onto the field in a line so our parents have a chance to see us before we get all sweaty and nasty. Before we know it, the game is about to begin.

I found out a little while ago I was going to play as an offensive midfielder, so I hope I can score some goals and hear that oh-so satisfying swoosh.

With the school field not being a home field for either team, we have to flip a coin.  
"Ok captains, head or tails."  
Chris, being our captain, calls tails.

The coin lands in the referees hand and it's heads. Wow this is amazing.  
"Sorry guys. I was going to call heads, but I didn't. My bad."  
"Chris, it's okay. It's just a coin toss. Besides, maybe if you called heads he would've flipped it differently and had it land tails." was the only response I could think of.  
"Yeah maybe you're right. Sorry for beating myself up over some stupid coin toss. Alright team, let's get ready."  
We all put our hands in the middle.  
"ONE, TWO, THREE, POINSETTIA!"  
We break apart and run into our places on the field. Before we know it, the game starts.

"Everybody in."  
We all huddle together when Chris calls us.  
"Everyone ready?"  
"YEAH!"  
We all get real low. Everyone is watching. Chris is in the middle of all of us, isolated. We are huddled around her. Suddenly, she jumps up and yells,  
"WE WON!"  
We all jump backwards and fall down as if there was an explosion, and scream back, "POINSETTIA!"

Another successful game. State championships are coming up, and we have a good chance of winning the whole thing since we played the fifth best team in California just now, and fucking won against them. With two goals for Chris, one for Kelley, and two assists from me, we beat them 3-1. Easy.

We all head over to Christen's house for a team party. Not because we won today, but because we had no other time to plan it with everyone's busy schedule. Some of us decide to go swimming, but we didn't have swimsuits, so we just jumped in while wearing our uniforms. We are getting new ones anyways.

I breathe in some water as I'm being shoved below. I use my strong legs to oust against the bottom of the pool and shoot myself out of the water. As I'm in a coughing fit, I yell "Holy shit!"  
While everyone laughs at me, I spend time emptying my lungs from all the water that was collected.  
"Sorry Tobin, revenge was inevitable." Damnit Chris. I thought you had forgotten about last time by now. I guess I deserved it.

We all get out of the pool, but as I'm about to exit the front door Christen pulls me back in.  
"Hey Tobin, do you want to sleepover tonight? Just get your stuff and come back."  
"Uh yeah. Let me ask my mom, and if it's a yes I'll give you a thumbs up."

"Hey mom, Chris wants to have a sleepover tonight. Can I just get my stuff from home and come back?"  
"Tobin, what the hell. On such a short notice? Tell Christen that if she wants to have a sleepover she needs to come to our place because I'm not driving back."  
Sigh. Ok.

"Hey Chris, my mom says if you want to have a sleepover you need to pack up and come to my house because she doesn't want to drive back."  
"Ok, Tobin. Give me five minutes to pack."

I'm sitting in the car when I hear a knock on the window. I walk out and pop the trunk so Chris can put her stuff in the car.

We arrive to my house and I lead Christen up to my room. My mom rarely lets people come over, so this is the first time Christen has seen my room.

"Wow, I'm actually not surprised at how your room looks. It's so... you."  
"Well I try my best to make my room seem like it's mine."  
We both laugh a little bit.  
"Hey Chris, you want to watch a movie?"  
"Yeah sure. What do you have?"  
I say "Uh pretty much everything. My dad likes to watch movies, so we own a lot." as I'm opening our movie cabinet that is about to overflow with cases.  
"Holy shit, you weren't kidding."

She chooses Jurassic Park, which I haven't watched in a while. This is gonna be fun.

During the few jump scare-esque parts Chris did sorta jump. Nothing major though because it's a fairly mellow film.

Once it's over we decide to just talk. About anything and everything. The conversation was steady and it flowed easily.

We started off with little topics and questions, then it quickly became more heavy. I really enjoy doing this with Chris because I learn so much about her and she learns so much about me. Honestly be now I'm questioning my previous feeling on wanting to be best friends.

I've never really liked someone like this so wanting to be best friends was the best description I could give it. I realized this was not wanting to be best friends. This was wanting to be more. I can't tell anyone because I don't trust people. Well, except for Christen, but if I told her I'm afraid she won't like me at all. I'm in a difficult situation. I just wish I didn't have to hide myself and who I am. I hate this.

"Tobin." She broke me out of my thoughts.  
"Yes, Chris?"  
"Sorry, you spaced out. Do you want to sleep now? Are you tired?" She says with a concerned tone.  
"Yeah I guess we should sleep. It's like 11."  
I turn off the tv and the lights. We get under the blankets.

I fall asleep wishing we were closer _together_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. The writing style is changing and developing according to their age, I hope y'all don't care about that. Y'all can comment anything you want, so please do because I love reading them and responding when appropriate.


	5. I know you like her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see you looking at her like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update and that this chapter is short, I'm blaming it on tennis once again. All these excuses, I'm so sorry. My school is new and we just moved up to division two and almost beat the division two CIF champions, so we were pretty hype about it. Hopefully our tennis program will continue to grow lol.

**9th grade**

"Chris! Wait up!"

Christen slows down so I can catch up to her.

"Do you want to catch a movie with me this weekend? I'll pay for everything." Was the first thing I said to her today. This year Chris and I only had one class together, and that's English second period, so this is the first time I've seen her today.

Almost instantaneously Chris responds with "Yeah, is it just going to be you and me, or is a parent coming along?"

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be just us. My parents will see another movie at the time we choose. We can pick you up."

And with that, the bell rings. This is the first time I've ever asked Christen to go anywhere alone with me besides my house. I'm nervous, but like a happy nervous.

It's the last week of school, so we are going to be stressed out with finals for the next three days, but at least I've sorted out my feelings for Chris. It's definitely a humongous crush. Like, one of massive proportions. I really hope she feels the same about me or everything is going to get awkward. I'm so uncourageous and anxiety ridden that I will probably never expose my feelings for her.

"Pssst, Tobin. You need to pay attention." Chris interrupted my thoughts, yet again. This seems like a reoccurring theme. We sit next to each other in English because it's the last week and our teacher doesn't care anymore.

"What just happened?"

"Ms. V explained how finals were going to work tomorrow and passed out a study guide that won't be turned in, but can be used for studying."  
  
Wow that was very informative. I'm impressed. How the fuck does she keep all that information stored like that? That's probably why she gets straight A's and I get at A's and B's with an occasional C.

I look over the study guide and groan. We have to study the books we read. To Kill a Mockingbird, and Of Mice and Men. Boring. I honestly didn't even read the books at all. I've just been sitting and zoning out while we were reading aloud in class. I guess I have to spark note it, or skim through the books. Or... I can ask Chris what I need to know because she's good at predicting things.

"Hey Chris. What do you think we need to know about TKAM and OMAM?"

"For To Kill a Mockingbird, don't ever call it TKAM again. That was a mess. We probably need to know..." and it goes on. _(Authors note: I'm mostly not continuing that because I don't want to spoil the book for anyone.)_

* **DING** *

Third period is over. It was boring, similar to all my classes, but it's lunch time so I'm going to push that to the back of my head.

All of a sudden I hear this very loud, booming voice, "TOBY! How ya doing, bud?" Yep, that would be Kelley.

"I'm doing well. Why are you asking me this today and not any other day?"

"Well, you told me you were going to ask Chris to a movie this weekend, so I want to check in."

I told her? When? Whatever, it's not a big deal.

"Yeah she's coming with me to a movie. Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Because, Toby, I know you like her."

What the fuck... how did she? ahHhhHhhh!!1!1!

"I see the way you stare at her longer than everyone else. I can also see how even when she isn't talking anymore you keep looking at her."

I smirked and shot back, "For someone who says I stare a lot, it seems like you do a lot of your own staring..."

"Hey, Amy noticed it first, so then I started paying attention to details."

Oh boy. Uhhh.

"Ok, what if I like Chris? It's not a big deal that I like someo-"

"You like who?" Just the right time. Christen manages her way towards our table and hears me say the last part only. Real cool.

In a hurry, I spew out, "Uhhh someone. I'm not telling anyone. Nope. Not happening."  
Way to sound panicked. I am riddled with anxiety.

"Oh. Okay." Wow, she almost sounds... disappointed. Oh well, she's probably fine, moving on.

* **DING** *

It's time for fourth period.

Fifth.

Home bound.

As I'm running home, per usual when all of a sudden Christen joins me.

Trying to speak while running is hard, so I quickly question, "Hey what are you doing?" To which she responds, "Running home. My parents can't pick me up today because my younger sister has a soccer match right now."

I look behind us to see someone that looks similar to Christen running behind us.

"Why are you guys running? Tyler has her drivers license, right?"

"Yeah she does, but she hasn't had it long enough to drive me as well. And also she didn't drive to school today."

Tyler starts yelling, "Chris! Tobin! Wait! I'm not as athletic as you guys, can we just walk?"

I turn, look at Christen, and shrug. Yeah okay, but that kinda messes up my routine.

"Uh yeah ok."

We stop dead in our tracks so Tyler can jog up to us. I know that it doesn't matter if you walk or run because distance is all that matters, but still! My routine man. I'm not organized or on a schedule, but I like to keep one thing consistent, and that's my running home.

"Bye Chris! Bye Tyler!"

They scream back in unison, "Bye Tobin!"

This is where the path to my house and theirs differs. The high school is closer to our houses than the middle school, so I'm home in no time. Of course, my mom noticed.

"Tobin, why are you late? I was worried!"

"Mom, chill. Christen and Tyler joined me in my run home and since Tyler isn't athletic we had to walk all the way. I'm going to my room and doing my homework. See ya later mom."

"Tobin, no!"

By the time she says that my door is already shut. Whoops.

There isn't soccer today because it's Tuesday and finals are tomorrow, so I have extra time to do my homework and mess around

As I'm filling out my English study guide, I get stumped. Does the comma go here... or there? I give up eventually and text Chris. I pull out my oh-so cool Nokia and text Chris.

**_Tobin_ : Dude, where did u place the comma in #23**

**_Christen_ : After ghost.**

**_Tobin_ : k thx. Also what time should we catch the movie? I'm thinking a late showing?**

**_Christen_ : yeah, that sounds totally wicked.**

**_Tobin_ : Lol you California nerd. Who even says wicked**

**_Christen_ : Well, it's obviously me. You've lived here long enough to know what I say and what the locals say, why are you surprised?**

Maybe because I don't pay attention to half the things you say because you make my brain go too slow.

**_Tobin_ : not sure, maybe because it's totally lame!**

**_Christen_ : I gotta go. Dinner is ready. See you tomorrow, Tobin.**

**_Tobin_ : Ok bye Chris.**

I turn off my phone. I'm in way too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, hope you enjoyed and the format didn't change too much. This chapter was really cool to write because it's really the very start of what's to come. Also funny story that just happened to me a few hours ago, I went bowling with my friends from my school's music program, and we went to the same bowling alley that me and my ex girlfriend went to. It was odd, but I had a good time lol. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, feel free to comment anything you want. And I mean anything.


	6. Spirited Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch a movie and something happens. Hopefully it isn’t bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I thought I would make this chapter a little longer to really say that I’m sorry.

It's the day. The day of the movie. We settled what time we would see the movie, and we chose Spirited Away at 9:20 pm. Spirited Away is a specialty thing in our local theater, and I love that movie.

I'm wearing pretty much what I usually wear, which is black jeans and a white t-shirt. Basic. I throw on one of my nicer snap backs that nobody at school has seen. I only wear it for special occasions. Quickly looking myself over I flip my SnapBack backwards. Hell yeah dude.

My parents and I hop in the car and head over to Christen's place.

Upon arrival their door is wide open and I hear laughing. I guess they are doing something fun this late in the evening. I walk up to their door and knock on it. Yeah, it's open, but I'm not just gonna barge in.

Christen comes to the door and questions me, "Hey Tobin! New hat?"

"Uh no actually. I've had it for a few years, I just don't wear it often. Anyways, should we get going?"

Christen says bye to her family and walks out with me to the car. Wow her family really cares about her. I'm so dRaMatiC.

We walk to the ticket booth, get our tickets, then proceed to buy snacks.

"Ok we have to have popcorn and Starbursts."

"Ew, Tobin, no. Starbursts are works of Satan. They get all stuck in your teeth and everything. Why don't we get skittles?"

"Ok, I'm really not understanding why you are complaining about food getting stuck to your teeth, when skittles are LITERALLY the most sticky candy available. Also, look at me. I'm a brace face. It doesn't matter what I eat, I'm going to have to fish it out with a paper clip or something when I get home."

"Ok, why don't we get both?"

"Chris, are you kidding me? This candy is like three dollars a pack. That's six dollars more than I have!"

"Stop being so dramatic. You buy the popcorn and I will buy the candy, and whatever we want. Deal?"

"Ok, fine."

After purchasing a large popcorn, Starbursts, Skittles, a single Snickers bar, and a large Pepsi, we finally make our way into the theater.

Gah. I always hated how many advertisements there were before movies. Like, it says that it starts at 9:20, but it's 9:30 and the ADs keep rolling.

Finally the movie starts. Both of us have already seen Spirited Away so we hum along to the music.

Throughout the movie we make little comments to each other, some of which both of us couldn’t understand because we didn’t hear it.

The movie was nearing the end. I looked over at Chris and she looked over at me. It was this awkward staring game, but it wasn’t awkward. It felt... normal? It’s hard to describe.

Suddenly, people in the theatre start clapping. Our gaze breaks and we clap with them. What the fuck was that... that was unbelievable.

Not wanting to talk about our little stare-fest we walk out of the theatre rather quickly. My parents movie should be ending within the next 20 minutes, so we have time to hang out.

“Tobin, what was that in there?”

“What was what?” I’m a dumbass for saying this. I know what it was, she knows what it was. Oh well.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“Ok, yeah I do.”

“And?...” she seemed to drag out this question.

“Ok, I have a confession...” holy shit?! Am I actually going to do this? “I really like you Chris,” oh fuck I did it, “and I was wondering, would you like us to be gay together?” What in the hell was that? Gay together? Okay.

“Yes, of course. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say something?” Oh? She fucking knew, I’m gonna crawl into a corner and die. How was I so obvious?

“Tobin, I know what you’re thinking right now. I knew because I notice you staring at me longer than necessary.” Oh my god. I’m so embarrassed.

“Ok, uh,” I broke my silence, “can we keep this on the down low, because Kelley has been teasing me about how she knows that I like you. Also, what do you mean you’ve been waiting a long time?”

“Yes we can keep it ‘on the down low’,” she said with air quotes, “and you remember that sleepover we had a few years ago? Where I said I might like someone?”

“Oh shit it was me, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Tobin, it was.”

“All this time I was thinking it was Kelley or something, it was actually me?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’ll have you know that I am flattered and didn’t realize I liked you until the beginning of this year. I thought I just wanted to be ultra best friends.”

“Ok, that’s enough talking. Come here.”

She opened her arms for a hug. Hell yeah I’m gonna hug Christen Press! Yeah, I’ve hugged her before, obviously, but this time it’s different.

We both settle into the hug, my arms going under and hers going around my neck. It’s... nice.

We break apart and there’s tension. Not bad, but good. The breaking apart of our hug pulls us back together. Not in a hug, but a kiss. Holy fuck. There was a problem. When people say they feel fireworks, or butterfly’s, or things like that, I didn’t feel it. Instead I felt myself relax. A calm rushed over me. Now that I think about it, once I realized I liked her, my heart never raced, but I felt a calm around her.

We pulled back.

“Holy fuck.” Was the only thing I could say.

Suddenly I heard my dad yell at us, “Hey kids, you ready to head home?” He walked out hand in hand with my mom.

If they had walked out a second earlier, my life would be screwed.

We start the drive back home when I get a text message.

**_Chris_ : Tobin, are you gay? Like 100%?**

**_Tobin_ : Yeah I think**

**_Chris_ : I’m texting you so we can talk about this without your parents finding out**

**_Tobin_ : Okay that’s fine**

**_Chris_ : So you 100% want to stay hidden all the time?**

**_Tobin_ : Well, when we aren’t around my parents or our friends then we can do whatever**

**_Chris_ : Good, because I don’t think I can keep myself away from you all day**

I look over at Christen and she looks up. I wink at her, and she rolls her eyes.

“So how was Spirited Away?” My Mom broke the silence.

“Yeah it was good. Similar to the other several times I’ve seen it.”

“That’s good, Tobin.”

When my mom said this, I knew she wasn’t paying attention to what I said.

* **ping** *

**_Chris_ : Does your mom ever pay attention to you??**

_**Tobin** _ **: Not really**

**_Chris_ : That’s fucked up**

Another cuss. God, I’m not gonna lie, but it’s hot when she curses. Verbal, or digital.

**_Tobin_ : Chris, I have a question**

**_Chris_ : What is it?**

**_Tobin_ : Have you ever kissed anyone before me?**

**_Chris_ : Yeah, remember that boyfriend I had in the middle of the year?**

**_Tobin_ : Oh I hated that guy**

**_Chris_ : He practically shoved his face into mine, and it was nothing like our kiss.**

I felt my heart pick up. Fuck what I said earlier about the calm, I’m livid.

**_Tobin_ : Really? That was my first kiss and I was so nervous, but now I feel like I own the world**

**_Chris_ : That’s cute :P**

“Nice seeing you again Christen!” What? We were dropping off Christen already?

“Bye Tobin, ill text you!”

That was so quick. She’s already in her house and we are driving away.

•

**10th Grade**

During summer Christen and I hung out a lot. We watched movies, cuddled, kissed, and held hands when we were in public. It was amazing and I couldn’t have wished for more. This means we are over two months into our relationship. We started out on June 21st, a Saturday. _(Authors note: I did all the math and researching to find out that in 2003 when Tobin was 15, June 21st was a Saturday and probably the first weekend once summer started.)_

It’s the first day of school and we are carpooling. Christen’s dad comes and picks me up. The car being pretty crowded because Chris’s sisters were also with us. Tyler sitting up front and Channing sitting in the middle because she was smallest. Tyler was now a Junior despite being two years older than Christen, and Channing was just starting sixth grade because she was only 10 ( _Authors note: just a reminder, in this story Christen has skipped a grade_ ).

Chris had come out to her family and they knew we were together. They were totally chill with it and still let us have sleepovers and everything. My parents will never know about this as long as I can control it.

We walk into school holding hands. While there are a few stares, it’s really nothing major. This is Southern California, you’re either gay or an ally. There is rarely ever someone who is homophobic.

We walk towards where we meet all of our friends and immediately split apart. While I do miss having contact with her, I don’t want to be picked on by my friends. Kelley hasn’t even mentioned me liking Chris since the first time she said something about it.

As soon as Kelley saw us the first words leaving her mouth were, “Hey, did you hear about the new students? Their names are Allie Long and Alex Morgan. One from New York, one from somewhere else in California, both super hot and play soccer.”

“Cool.”

“Cool? Just cool? Tobin, got girls, coming here, playing soccer... what’s up bro?” At this moment I really regret coming out to Kelley.

“Nah, I’m good. I’ve got my eye on one person and one person only.”

“I see you still like Christen. I heard if a crush lasts more than a few months, you’re already in love.”

Holy shit. Was I in love with Christen? Was she in love with me? We haven’t used the L-word yet, so I’m not sure.

“Hey Tobin, you blanked out and the bell is about to ring.”

“Oh, ok.”

The bell rings and Kelley, Amy, and Lauren part ways from Chris and I. We have the same first and fourth period. English, and then Chemistry. Both, subjects I absolutely suck at. We walk to first period hand in hand. Right before we go in the room we give each other a little peck because the day is officially starting, and who knows the next time we will be able to kiss. We walk in the room with our hands still together. There’s a tall, attractive new girl in our class.

We get to choose our seats for the first seating chart, so Christen and I sit next to each other. And the new girl sits right in front of me. In English class we don’t have desks, we have tables, so I’m face to face with the new girl.

Roll is taken and I find out her name is Allie Long. She’s one of the new kids Kelley was talking about. With only us three sitting at this table, we strike up a conversation.

“Do you do any sports, Allie?” Was my first question.

“Yes, I play soccer. Midfield. I’m going to make varsity this year, and if I don’t I’m quitting soccer.”

Oh boy, she’s hella serious.

“Well, Tobin and I are both varsity players, and we’re excited to see you on the team.”

“Yes, I am very excited to be on the team.” She broke into a smile saying this. She does have a soft side.

“So, Allie. You have a boyfriend?” Christen elbows me when I ask.

“Why do you need to know? You trying to get with me?”

“No way. I’ve got Chris.” I smile and Christen kisses my cheek.

“Well, in that case, yes I do. His name is Bati and he’s moving here soon. We are practically married already despite being only 16. We love each other very much and have no plan on splitting.”

Oh wow. Once again, love was brought up.

“Wait, you’re already 16? Most of us are only 15, minus me being 14.”

“Yeah, my birthday was just before school started. I barely made the cut off for this grade, otherwise I’d be the youngest Junior.”

We talk the whole period because it’s the first day and our teacher let us do whatever we want. Allie is only in my English class, but has English and PE with Chris.

We eat brunch and lunch together as a big group containing Allie, Christen, Kelley, Amy, and Lauren. All of us have a good time getting to know Allie. Turns out she’s really funny.

Chris and I walk to fourth period, Chemistry and notice another tall, attractive new student.

“Jeez, what’s with this place and new students?” I ask Christen.

“I’m not sure. Let’s befriend her if she plays soccer.”

Being able to pick our seats, we sit with the new girl. This time with her in front of Christen.

Her name is Alex Morgan. Cool.

We strike up a conversation with her and find out she’s a forward, similar to Christen, but she’s only a freshman. I always forget that freshman can take chemistry.

The day ends. It’s high school club season, so we get to play soccer as much as we want.

Christen and I head over to the field for practice, and start getting changed and ready for soccer. Now that I’m in a relationship with Christen I can honestly say Christen has one of the most bangin’ bods I’ve ever seen. I sneak up behind her and give her a hug. She melts into me and turns around. We are still hugging. We both slightly pull back and go into a kiss. It starts to get a little heated when we are interrupted.

“Hey Chris, have you seen my... WOAH.”

God damnit Kelley. Why, out of all people did it have to be you. The one person I didn’t want to have find out.

“How Long has this been going on?” She says with a little eyebrow wiggle. My guess, she’s trying to pry us out of information.

“Hey Kelley, didn’t see you there,” I was being sarcastic, “since you so kindly asked, ‘this’” I make a gesture that provokes the message of Christen and I, “has been going on since summer started.”

“You never told me? Bitch!”

“Kelley, I didn’t want you to know. I thought you were going to pick on us.”

“Well, now that you say it. That doesn’t sound half bad!” Her mood did a whole 180.

Practice ends smoothly, and it’s time to depart. Christens parents come first, so we spent time hugging before she left. No more than five minutes later, my mother arrives.

God, I think I _love_ Christen Press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed! Is anyone going to the PVRIS concert in San Diego tomorrow? Because I’m going and I’m super excited. Leave a comment!


	7. God Hates Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen have a good time until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck. I’m so sorry it took me so long to update, and I mean about half a year. I have no excuses except a writers block. I tried to write a very meaningful chapter that has a lot of little things. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Bold=Texting
> 
> Warning: this chapter might be kinda heavy for some folk. There is usage of homophobic slurs.

I swear to fucking god if Kelley tells anyone about Chris and I bring together, the police will be called to a very brutal crime scene.

OH SHIT! We never told Kelley to shut her fat mouth!

**_Tobin_ : hey.. kelley....**

**_Kelley_ : Whats up man**

**_Tobin_ : Um. Would you please not tell anyone about Chris and me?**

**_Kelley_ : What do I get in return**

**_Tobin_ : Not dying**

**_Kelley_ : Oh shit. Is that a threat**

**_Tobin_ : Maybe. You’ll find out if you tell anyone about us**

**_Kelley_ : Okay! Deal**

Sick. We can lay low for a little bit, knowing that the loudest person I know, will be quiet for once.

  
About a week has past and I just really want to tell Chris I love her. Like, a lot. It’s been really hard to resist just blurting it out, but I don’t want to be too impulsive. It’s only been a few months, what if it’s too soon? What if... SNAP OUT OF IT! Okay. I’m overreacting.

**_Tobin_ : Hey Chris, do you want to eat dinner with me tonight? I know this good restaurant that’s dressy-casual**

**_Chris_ : Tobin... that’s too much. We are only sophomores, a dressy-casual place is a little odd for us. What about burgers?**

**_Tobin_ : Please? I’ve covered everything and I know that we will have a good time... let me treat you to this**

**_Chris_ : Okay. You’re too much sometimes, but I like that about you. Text me the details and I’ll be there**

I text her all the details. Time is not on my side because I look up at the clock and see that I should be almost ready to go to the restaurant.

I dress nicely, and by nicely I mean I wear a button up and jeans with actual shoes. I hate shoes, why can’t I just wear no shoes, or flip flops? Anyways, I get up, grab my skateboard and a good amount of money. I don’t know how much food will cost, but I set up a reservation earlier.

“Tobin, where are you going? Why are you dressed so nice? I have one of my rally’s tonight.”

Fuck. Me. Why does my mom always ruin my plans. A rally? What is she talking about? Whatever.

Coming up with a quick lie, I blurt out, “Im going out to eat with some friends. It’s a semi-dressy restaurant. I’ll be back by 9!” Keep in mind, this rushed out of my mouth as I was running through the door.

I didn’t hear a response because I was already skateboarding to the nearest flower shop.

I walk into the flower shop to pick up and extra special bundle of poinsettia flowers. Ok I think I’m ready to tell her I love her. I’m right outside the restaurant when I see her pull up.

I walk up to the car and help her out. We say bye to her parents and walk into the restaurant. I hand over the flowers and say “M’lady” with a little bow.

She chuckles and jokingly says, “Oh stop it, you.”

I get a good look at Christen. God damn is she beautiful.

I walk up to the receptionist and say, “Reservation under the name Tobin Heath for two.”

“I’m sorry, we don’t have your name on this list.”

What?

“Can I take a look at the list?” Christen breaks her momentary silence.

“Umm. Sure.” The receptionist seems uncomfortable.

Christen looks at the list and sees a name that resembles Tobins.

“There. That’s us. Someone must have really butchered her name.” Christen says reassuringly.

“Alright. Right this way please.”

We follow her to our table and Chris sets the flowers down while I find somewhere to put my skateboard. We look over the menu and order quickly.

“This place is really nice, Tobin. How am I ever going to top this?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I only brought you here because I need to tell you something really important.” Oh shit. I didn’t mean to say that last part.

“Spill. What do you want to tell me?”

Here it goes.

“I’m totally in _love_ with you.”

Silence. I look up at Christen and she’s smiling.

“That’s cheesy, babe. You didn’t have to do all this just to tell me that.”

Please say it back. Please.

“No, I needed to do this. I want you to know I’m serious about this.”

Please say it.

“Good. Because I’m in love with you too.”

I jump up out of my seat and yell, “HALLELUJAH!”

“Tobin! Sit down and calm down.”

“Yes m’am.”

The rest of dinner goes smoothly. This is the greatest day of my life. Straight up.

We finish up eating and step outside. But before getting outside we get one or two people saying we are cute together and not to listen to any hate. This is a little odd. We’ve never gotten any comments like this before... and we soon figure out why it was phrased like that.

We step outside and hear some yelling. People with signs that say various outstanding things are standing across the street. I drop Christen’s hand in fear of being yelled at by this hate group. Chris looks a little sad, but ultimately is okay with it, seeing as there was a big group of people with horrible signs in front of them. I was gripping onto my skateboard so tight that my knuckles were white.

I look around the group and spot my mother. Shit. This is what she meant earlier when she said rally.

Looking at her sign, I am disappointed, but not surprised with what it says.

“God Hates Fags”

My mother spots me and calls me over.

“Tobin! Come here! Say hello to my friends.”

I look over at Christen and notice her parents arrived to pick her up.

“One second mom!”

I walk Chris over to her car and she looks at me apologetically as she gets into the car. Her parents ask what’s wrong, obviously sensing something was off.

“Nothing really. My mom is over there with that group of people carrying a ‘God Hates Fags’ sign. No big deal.”

Cody responds, “Tobin, you are welcome to come stay with us if you don’t want to go home.”

“No, I’m okay. You guys have a good night.”

I turn back to Christen to give her a passionate kiss. Making sure that the group with signs don’t see me, of course. Chris kisses me back with as much power. This kiss really says ‘I love you’.

I pull back and close her door. Putting down my skateboard, I wave goodbye to the Press’s. I roll on over to where my mom is and say hello.

“Tobin, stay with us a bit. I can get you a sign.”

“No thanks. I’m tired and would rather just head home.”

“Okay. See you at home Tobin.”

“Bye, Mom.”

Sigh. Today just got really bad all of a sudden.

I skate all the way home, tears almost escaping my eyes. I know this is over dramatic, I mean my mom didn’t even do anything but hold a sign, but this really got to me. Knowing that my mother is so unsupportive kills me. Right before I get back to the house, I hit a curb. Shit, I must have not been looking at where I was going.

Everything happens in slow motion. I start falling down and I can predict what’s about to happen, but I can’t prevent it because my body doesn’t process it fast enough.

I fall straight onto my arm and hear a snap. _Oh shit_.

“FUCK!” Is all I could yell. There was no other expression for what was going on.

I can’t move my arm without it hurting. I’m just laying on the sidewalk with my skateboard and a broken arm. No big deal. Oh shit, I better call someone.

I pull out my phone and try to decide who’s the best to call. My eyes freeze up at my moms name. No. I can’t call her. I end up calling Christen instead.

“Hey babe...”

“Tobin. What happened.”

“Oh. I hit a curb skating home and I think I broke my arm?”

“Oh my god. Where are you? I’m on my way.”

I tell her where I am and just lay here. I think about everything going on and I decide to call my mom. I can’t just shut her out.

It goes to voicemail. Well, now I don’t have to worry about speaking to her.

“Hey Mom, I think I broke my arm? I’m not sure though, but I’m heading to the hospital. I might end up spending the night there, so I don’t want you to worry about me. Ok bye, I lov- I mean I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Saying I love you at the end of a call with my mother is almost a habit. I don’t think I mean it anymore.

I see some headlights and notice it’s the Press family car.

Chris walks towards me and says “Holy shit Tobin! This is really bad, how are you not sobbing?”

“I think it’s just the adrenaline from skating down this hill. It will hurt like a bitch in a second.”

We get into the car and head on over to the hospital. On the drive over, the pain suddenly hit me.

“OUCH. FUCK.”

“Tobin, language.”

“Sorry Chris, it just hurts really bad.” I respond while wincing.

  
I wake up in Chris’s bed. I’m not wearing my clothes from last night, but instead something that Christen would wear to sleep. What happened?

My arm is in a cast. I guess I did break my arm. Christen is in the bathroom, so I wait for her to come out.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Is the first thing she says to me.

“Yeah I am. What happened?”

“Well, you passed out in the car, so we brought you into the hospital and they patched you up. They couldn’t keep you overnight because it was unnecessary, so we just took you home. I’m not sure how we got past the security because all we said was that you were my girlfriend and then they let us take you here. I am very concerned for future lawsuits towards the hospital...”

I end her rambling with a kiss.

I pull back and say “I love you.”

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that. I love you too.”

“Wait, I really was passed out through everything the doctors did to me?”

“Yeah, it was kind of odd. I never knew that people could just be out cold for hours.”

Fuck! My mother!

I jump up and try to find my phone.

I hear Chris’s voice, “calm down. We called your mother and explained everything. She’s okay with you being over here for a little bit, but she is picking you up in a few hours.”

I pull her down to me so she’s laying on top of me. We cuddle a little bit and I fall asleep again.

“Psst. Babe, wake up. Your mom is here.”

Damn. I just want to spend time with my beautiful girl.

“Okay. Sad face emoticon.”

“Did you just say that?” Is Christen’s response.

“Yeah. Winky face emoticon.”

She rolls her eyes and guides me out of her room to the front door. Wait, where’s my skatebo- Before I finish that that thought Christen hands me my skateboard. Wow, she really gets me.

Before she opens the door she pulls me into a kiss. I release a breath I didn’t realize I was holding and kiss her back.

She opens the door and says goodbye. Damn. I wish I could stay.

“Tobin Powell Heath. What the hell were you thinking skateboarding in the dark.”

I blank out and respond with one to two word answers. A ton of “sorry”s and “yes Mom”s later and we finally make it home. I go up to my room and crash on my bed. I fell asleep on impact and dreamt about those god damn green eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment, I genuinely don’t care what it’s about. Tell me about your day, or tell me how shit I am at writing and keeping a schedule!


End file.
